1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to seat and desk structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved multiple desk and seat apparatus wherein the same permits selective orientation of an individual relative to a selective desk, wherein the desks are annularly positioned about a central coaxially positioned seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seating arrangements of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art to accommodate various requirements of individuals. The instant invention sets forth an organization to provide a convenient orientation of an individual relative to a multiple of replaceable desks to accommodate various needs, and particularly to accommodate children and the like, and to keep such children amused by providing a variety of entertainment and refreshment positions relative to a child. Examples of prior art seating arrangements may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,678 to Wilson wherein a multiple of seats are positioned relative to a central table, and wherein the organization is interfolded for convenience of storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,993 to Schumaker sets forth a central table, including a series of seats positioned thereabout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,880 to Gastebled provides a knock-down picnic table utilizing spaced parallel seats and a medially oriented table.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,717 to Coates sets forth a work bench providing a central table for accommodating a variety of operations thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved multiple desk and seat apparatus wherein the same provides a multiple of accessible peripheral tables positioned exteriorly of a medially positioned seat for entertainment and accommodation of a variety of activities of an individual mounted within the seat.